


Marry Me

by itsyoublueeyes



Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsyoublueeyes/pseuds/itsyoublueeyes
Summary: Malec Week day 3/7"a moment from the future"The Clave finally passes the law that allows Magnus and Alec to get married in gold, and Alec doesn't want to wait another minute





	Marry Me

“Magnus, I’m home.” 

Alec called out with a grin on his face, walking through the door to their home. “I’m in here, Alexander.” He chuckled, brushing flour off his nose as he ruffled Rafael and Max’s hair. 

Alec walked into the kitchen, laughing at the sight of his beautiful boyfriend and their sons. Rafael was six, Max was four, and he and Magnus loved them more than anything. 

“What're you all making?” Alec asked with a smile before Rafael came running with a plate of pancakes. “We made pancakes, daddy!” He giggled, Max right behind him with the syrup. 

Alec chuckled at that. “I see that. They look delicious.” He grinned, letting the kids go to the table before turning to Magnus. 

“You're home early.” Magnus said with a happy smile, reaching forward to take Alec’s hands in his own. He squeezed them gently as he leaned down to kiss him softly, only pulling back as the boys pretended to gag in disgust. 

Alec smiled and nodded as he pulled away, kissing Magnus’ flour covered nose. “They made me a portal back sooner than they did for my father. There was something I needed to do.” He said, biting his lip slightly as he pulled his hands away. 

Magnus raised an eyebrow, looking at him curiously. “Is everything alright?” He asked before Alec got down on one knee. Magnus shivered as he watched Alec, biting his lip. 

“Magnus Bane.” Alec said, pulling a box out of his pocket. “The Clave has finally come to their senses and changed the law. Downworlders and Shadowhunters can now get married in gold.” Alec explained with a smile. 

Alec and Robert had been working to get the law changed for the past year and a half, and finally the Clave was persuaded. “You're the love of my life, Magnus. Will you marry me?” He asked, opening the box to reveal a ring and a small and glittery plastic rose. 

“A million times yes.” Magnus grinned, pulling Alec to his feet to kiss him deeply. Alec kissed back, slipping the ring onto Magnus’ finger as they kissed. “I love you.” Alec whispered as he pulled away, resting their foreheads together. “I love you too.” Magnus whispered back, pulling Alec closer.


End file.
